


The Masked Muggle

by FreshBrains



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users, POV Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just wish I knew who the Devil was. For a Muggle, he’s pretty powerful around here. He’s even well-known to the New York Wizengamot <i>and</i> the local Aurors.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masked Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: [Daredevil, Matt/Foggy, Harry Potter Au](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/630725.html?thread=86353093#t98706373).

“Muggles are so weird,” Marci says bitterly, eyeing the newspaper. She’s using a spell to make copies of the notes on the Zabini trial, but Foggy knows they’ll be off-center on the page. Marci’s office spells usually backfire. “They’ll kill each other for anything.”  
  
“Hey, I _came_ from those weird Muggles,” Foggy says amiably. “They kill for the same reasons as us…just different variations on a theme.” He’s not sure what Mrs. Zabini did to inspire such rage in her eighth husband, a Muggle man, but it seems she pissed off the wrong American and landed herself on the wrong side of a gun.  
  
“I tend to forget you’re a Mud—“ Marci catches herself when Karen glares at her from across the room, her face reddening. “Muggle-born. Sorry.”  
  
Foggy shrugs. He’s never really offended when it comes from Marci. Since the London Wizarding Wars years ago, the term itself has become a slur, but he’s none too sensitive about it. He’s a wizard from Hell’s Kitchen, New York, having grown up doing spells to water the plants on the fire escape and quiet the sound of gunfire at night. He’s got nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
“From one Muggle-born to another, I’d have to agree with you,” Karen says in support, smiling at Foggy. Not many people knew, but Karen was an incredibly talented witch not only born to Muggles, but to a family of squibs.  
  
“Foggy, you’re Muggle-born? I had no idea,” a voice says from the doorway, and Foggy rolls his eyes. Matt comes in and sets his bag down before kissing Foggy on the cheek. When he straightens back up, he winces a little, and Foggy frowns.  
  
“You okay?” He keeps his voice neutral, not wanting the girls to know how concerned he is. He knows Matt was out the night before but back in bed, all snuggled up next to Foggy, before their alarms went off. Since he left for the office nearly an hour after Foggy, he must’ve been patching up in secret, and since he was alone, the spells probably didn’t land too well.  
  
“Just fine,” Matt whispers, smiling, biting his lip, and he’s just so _handsome_ that Foggy forgets to be mad.   
  
“I heard the Devil was back at it again last night,” Marci says. “Took down a few guys wanted for armed robbery. He probably saved at least three bystanders from getting caught in the crossfire.”  
  
Karen sighs. “I just wish I knew who he was. For a Muggle, he’s pretty powerful around here. He’s even well-known to the New York Wizengamot _and_ the local Aurors.”  
  
Foggy wishes so badly he could say what he knows—that it’s not a Muggle, it’s _Matt_ , born to one of the most powerful duelists in Wizarding America. He also wants to tell them that the Devil uses wandless magic, but in Hell’s Kitchen, the only wizard known for consistently going wandless was Matt himself (“If you can’t see what you’re pointing it at, why use a wand?”). In any case, nearly all of Matt’s fighting skills came from his half-blood father’s sheer force of will, not his more magical upbringing.  
  
“Whoever he is—Muggle or not—he’s making a difference,” Foggy says, ending the subject right there. Matt squeezes his shoulder in silent thanks.


End file.
